


hundreds of stories

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but if you read my stories you know im a horrendous author, but not even that, just some ideas that i have, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot ideas I have had, but can't be bothered to write in prose (maybe a drabble if you're lucky). Take it if you want. Trying to do three or four a week until December 31st.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let's see how this turns out, shall we? 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Almost all of these will be inspired by works I have read. I'll link them if they are applicable, because they are truly amazing.
> 
> tw: all of the isms + mentions of past abuse (not graphic)

**60% of this is because I just went to see fbawtft and 40% is because im still on a potter spree from rereading cursed child (there are so many references in here I s2g)**

**********So** **without further ado-** **enjoy!**

****First of all houses, I'm not going with LMM's decision for houses because ~~this~~ ~~shitstorm is _my_ American Revolutionary Self Insert AU not his~~   of plot

**Alexander** : **Ravenclaw** (The case can be made for Slytherin, but I felt like his values lay more in Ravenclaw + Burr is legit SLYTHERIN and I want rivalry)

**John** : **Hufflepuff** (I may be projecting Anthony onto this??? But yes)

**Burr** : **SLYTHERIN** ("Is there anything you wouldn't do?" "No" / "I want to be in the room where it happens")

**Jefferson** : **Ravenclaw** (Yes, he was an annoying politician, but HE INVENTED A LOT AND WAS A GREAT ARCHITECT)

**Madison** : **Ravenclaw** (Can't separate him and Jeffershit)

**Lafayette** : **Gryffindor** (p l o t)

**Hercules** : **Slytherin** (He is a spy after all????)

**Angelica** : **Ravenclaw** ("I'm the oldest and the wittiest")

**Eliza** : **Gryffindor** (Why she's not in Hufflepuff: Because I say so)

**Peggy** : **Hufflepuff** (smol bean)

**Maria** : **Hufflepuff** (nerdy author took a nerdy course at nyhs and has read the letters and she is too pure)

**Lee** : **Slytherin**  (He's power hungry af)

**Adams** : **Slytherin**  (I wanted to put him in Ravenclaw but he's not _that_ smart, no matter what my teacher tells me)

****oh and washington is an auror who will eventually run for the ministry because plot

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Alex is basically Albus and Laurens is basically Scorpius except Alex is more in Harry's situation in that he has to live with his arsehole relatives

-So one day he's in Diagon Alley with Ass Hole Cousin Peter he meets John and they become really close friends (communicating via owl) and he finds out that Henry Laurens is Actual Lucius Malfoy (TM) ~~shit this is~~ ~~Drarry~~

-So when he and John can actually attend Hogwarts (about three years later) they're already very close

-On the Hogwarts express, they meet Laf and Herc and they become even better friends

(side note, I just thought Anthony Ramos with a British accent)

-So naturally at the sorting, they're all hella disappointed that they're in different houses, but they use it to their advantage (and for petty competitions)

-Hamilton is particularly upset about being with Madison and Jefferson (I would be too. fcking virginians and their fcking farmers) but Angelica becomes his quick friend.

-and after finding out about Alex's home life (neglect and abuse) he's put up for adoption (wizard adoption? is that a thing? SO MANY IDEAS)  and eventually adopted by gwash

-also king george III runs for ministry and wins (this is before he starts abusing his power)

-so 5 years later because I'm imPATIENT DAMMIT

(but important things to consider 1) Laurens having a crap ton of Slytherin siblings (like Weasleys with curly hair and freckles!!!) 2) Just Ang fighting TJeffs in general 43 W I Z A R D  P R A N K  W A R S

-Jefferson is _hella_ jealous that Hamilton is the prefect _and_   Quidditch captain (no one is really surprised about Angelica being the other ravenclaw prefect)

-since im an OVERTHINKER(tm)  in Slytherin it's Burr, Gryffindor has Laf and Eliza, and surprisingly Jack from Hufflepuff (Herc is ok about it, though)

-A week after the school year is done John shows up at Alex's doorstep with a suitcase that is "bigger on the inside" (I love doctor who- sue me)

(and I reworded a lams oneshot i wrote a while ago for this part because idk how else to put it)

_He's more than a little surprised by the appearance of his best friend, John Laurens. Not that he had a problem with that, he'd been begging Henry to let him visit the summer for the past five years. But Jack was in tears, and that wasn't acceptable._

_"John," Alex greets._

_"Alex," he responds, running in for a hug. Alex hesitantly accepts. "Is it okay if I stay for a while?" Alex is bewildered._

_"You'll have to ask Mr. Washington, but I'm sure he'll say yes," Alex replies, "are you okay?", he asks when_ obviously _he wasn't. "I mean what happened?"_

_"Another fight with Dad," John replied, leaving out the convenient detail that he was disowned. Magic made it easier for Henry to conceal the wounds he left, that doesn't mean they didn't hurt._

_"Come inside," Alex suggested, leading John upstairs to his room. It felt odd, but right having his best friend there. He silently offered to take John's trunk upstairs._

_"So what happened?" Alex asked, upon reaching his bedroom. John sat on Alex's bed next to him, taking in the deep blue walls plastered with a blend of wizarding and muggle culture. Somehow the chaotic blur calmed him. It was_ very _Alex. Almost too Alex._

_"I don't want to tell you," John began, practically vomiting out his words "I don't have to, do I?" Sure he didn't want Alex to find out why his father had mistreated him for years, but he was almost certain that he could trust him with anything._ Alex _wasn't a homophobic prick._

_"I'd like to hear," Alex responded, not wanting to pry._

_Jack took a deep breath, "He kicked me out because I told him that I was attracted to other guys."_

_Alex felt a strange cocktail of feelings brewing inside of him. He'd had a crush on Jack for quite some time but had forced himself to repress it. Now there was a chance that his feelings might be returned. He tried to restrain the joy from seeping through, his friend was clearly in a bad state of mind. He was selfish in that way._

_Unfortunately, John caught onto the silence and was worried about it's cause, "Alex?" he asked, snapping his friend back to life._

_"Yes," came his reply._

_"Did you hear me?" John responded._

_"Yes."_

_"And?"_  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it," Alex replied. Then, before he could stop himself he added, "Me too." Impulsivity would be the death of him, but right now, it was just what John needed to hear,

_Then, John was the one struggling to respond, "Really?"_

_"Yeah," Alex continued, losing all control of his verbal filter, "well I like girls too, but I also um," John was staring him right in the eye._

_"And?" John prompted._

_"Laurens, I like you," Alex spilled, "A lot," he added._

_"No," John said, "Stop trying to make me feel better, I know you like Angelica,"_

_"I like_ you _, I've had a crush on you since the third year!" Alex insisted, "It's a miracle that you haven't noticed! Angelica's not straight either, dammit!"_  
  
Alex felt his heart pound significantly faster than what was healthy. 

_"Are you sure?" John asked, "Cause if you're messing with me just tell me, save me the pain,"_  
  
"No need to get so emo on me," Alex joked, "Seriously."  
  
"Can I kiss you?" John mumbled. Alex couldn't believe that John liked him back.

_"Yes, of course,"_   
  
***Omitted because the author considers it smut***

_Suddenly, Alex heard a roar of flames from downstairs- his adopted father arriving early via floo. The moment was over. "Hi," Alex greeted._

_"What's Laurens doing here?" George asked, noticing John had followed him downstairs._

_"His dad kicked him out," Alex supplied, looking at John for affirmation, "Can't he stay with us?" He pleaded._

_"Why would your father do such a thing?" George focused his attention on John. "I doubt a man of his virtue could do anything of the sort."_

_"I'm gay," John confessed, now exponentially more confident in his identity. He'd felt more confident since Alex returned his feelings._

_George looked between the two boys, "Are you two?"_

_"No," John replied._

_"Yes," Alex answered.  
_

_George raised an eyebrow. "Pardon me,"_

_"We just-"  
_ __  
"We kissed-"

_"And it was good-" Alex finished, "That all happened like, 5 minutes ago,"_

_"Ok," George decided, looking between the two boys, "You can stay with us, just, different rooms,"_

_______________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> what'd you think? comments and kudos are genuinley appreciated and I'm more than willing to take requests for headcanons and au's. See you on tuesday?


End file.
